


Beyond

by MirrorMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: her skull became the heavens, and her body became the earthand every impulse in her mind became a star in the sky





	Beyond

~*~

It is cold, in the space between the worlds.   
She reaches out her hand.   
  
_Free._   
  
She is searching for a place she had only heard of in stories-  
A distant place, a halfway place-  
A home at the end of the world.   
  
_Free._   
  
For there is a place that exists at the edge of everything.   
The edge of knowledge, where reality begins to fray and tear.   
The edge of knowing.   
  
_Free._  
  
It is a place free of anything and everything.   
Freedom from laws and tyrants.   
All laws and tyrants, without exception.   
  
_Free._  
  
Gravity.   
Time.  
Space.   
All overthrown.   
  
_Free._   
  
Her thoughts reach out and bang on the bars of her cage, reaching out, reaching-  
Each-  
  
_Free._  
  
-each thought slamming into her skull like the banging on prison bars or the rattling of bones-  
A primal place, untouched by law and order and the fragility of the Real-  
  
_Free._   
  
Where normal is a myth painted in sound on empty halls.   
  
_Free..._  
  
the mind racing, flying through trees, except when the trees are reaching hands  
tree bark, melting into light and cold   
emptiness, swelling, filled to bursting  
the stars spiral out of her eyes  
  
_Free...!_  
  
her name is a memory  
her voice is a song  
streaking through the cosmos, each note a shooting star  
lost in the singularity

she is no one  
one  
one with everything  
one with all things  
  
with the lost and the damned and the poets and the dreamers and the architects and weavers that spun the Universe from nothing

her skull became the heavens and her body became the earth  
and every impulse in her mind became a star in the sky  
  
she is the death and the birth and the darkness in between

she is gone

she is one

**_she is free_ **

~*~


End file.
